The Moon Princess & the Ravenette Warrior
by Jellicle Jacquie
Summary: Teaser: There once was a Beautiful Moon Princess, & an equally beautiful Ravenette Warrior who, like most during the era of the Silver Millennium, were just meant to be, together…


**NOTE:** Think of Author's Notes "Chapters", (& any other fan fiction of mine that starts out this way), as a teaser. I find it hard at times to get my fan fictions typed up & posted, thanks to many a computers' technical difficulties…I will try my best to keep my fan fiction chapters from being so far apart (say months or so, hopefully never a year apart!) I will be adding/editing more for my author's notes list. Until then, here's a sneak peak into what my newest yuri romance fan fiction will be about.

**Teaser:** There once was a Beautiful Moon Princess, & an equally beautiful Ravenette Warrior who, like most during the era of the Silver Millennium, were just meant to be, together…

**THE MOON PRINCESS & THE RAVENETTE WARRIOR**

**Author's Notes:** These Author's Notes aren't required reading, they are listed to help readers to further understand what _**The Moon Princess & The Ravenette Warrior**_ is all about. They can be skipped/scrolled past to the fan fiction itself if the readers prefer to figure things out for themselves or just don't care to read them. There are a few spoiler warnings in parts of the Author's Notes & the Character List.

**Note 1:** The Introduction & Chapter 1 will be in the same chapter

**i.e.** Chapter 1 (by Fan Fiction format) will contain: Author's Notes, the Introduction Chapter, & the 1st Chapter (Chapter 1)

**Note 2: **_**The Moon Princess & The Ravenette Warrior**_ is mainly a _Serena/Usagi Tsukino _&_ Raye/Rei Hino _romance yuri fan fiction.

**Note 3: **Contains other yuri (girl/girl), yaoi (boy/boy), & straight romantic relationships. It also includes a few multiple partner relationships.

**i.e. (with minor spoiler warning): **Kaory Knight is in an abusive relationship withTululu, but also falls for her boss Dr. Tomoe & tries to get close to him.

**Note 4: **Features all main (& background/secondary) characters from all seasons of (English Dubbed) Sailor Moon. Also contains (human) author created characters - including those that are featured as nameless background characters in Sailor Moon episodes, inspired by episode scenes & screen shots of background characters.

** i.e. Grandmother Ravenette/Miko: The oldest Ravenette woman of the Raven clan.** (Inspired by a screen shot of an old woman from the Classic Sailor Moon (Season 1) episode 7: An Uncharmed Life. In this episode she is shouting at Raye Hino about her missing daughter & blaming her for it.)

(**Author's Side Note:** I know/remember most of the _English Dub_ background characters, but I'm not so good with the _Japanese Original_ ones. Please bear with me on them. Of course, since this is a fan fiction I can make any character how I want them to be. That being said, I will try to keep most of them like their original versions.)

**Note 5: **_Serena/Usagi _& _Raye/Rei_ are the 2 ultimate main characters. They will play a role in the lives of the other characters – directly or indirectly. And the lives of the other characters also play a role in the lives of _Serena/Usagi _& _Raye/Rei_ – also directly or indirectly.

**Note 6: **A few of the characters are _way out of_ their _original_ character.

**i.e. (with minor spoiler warning): **Zirconia is an elderly being who is kind hearted & fun loving…

**Note 7: **Features many chapters. (At this rate, just think over 15...or so…)

**Note 8 (with minor spoiler warning): **Japanese Names are used for Royal characters who are born with those names. A few other characters from other Societies also have Royal (Japanese) Names including some from the Raven crater. Villager & Ragtag characters are born with Common ("Americanized") Names.

**i.e.** **Royal Girl:** Serena/Usagi Tsukino –

**Common Name** = _Serena_ Tsukino; **Royal Name** = _Usagi_ Tsukino

**i.e. Villager Girl:** Amy Mizuno –

**Common Name** = _Amy_ Mizuno; **Royal Name **= _Ami_ Mizuno

**i.e. Ragtag Girl:** Lita Kino –

**Common Name** = _Lita_ Kino; **Royal Name **= _Makoto_ Kino

The importance to the Royal Names verses the Common Names isn't that great, & in fact most won't be used too often. Usually when a couple, 2 people from 2 different craters or planets, are having a romantic conversation.

However, there are characters who possess 2 different names, & are called 1 name by their families & another by friends & acquaintances.

**i.e.** (**with minor spoiler warning): ** _Cere Cere_ Amazoness = _Cele Cele_ Amazoness; those in her Circus family call her by her (1st) birth name - Cere Cere, but those outside of it call her Cele Cele (it's the (1st) name change she chose because it's very close to her (1st) birth name, just replacing the "r"s with "l"s.)

**Note 9: **There will be (lots) of characters that were not born on the moon (or in the Moon Kingdom). They are called Outsiders by the moon people.

**i.e. (with minor spoiler warning): **Helios is an Outsider from Elysion, the planet of dreams. He was born on _that_ planet, _not_ on the _moon_ (or _in_ the _Moon Kingdom_), & therefore would not be an _official_ moon person unless he decided to settle there & get his Kingdom Key.

**Note 10 (with minor spoiler warning): **The planet where the moon people characters live is called the Moon Kingdom. Each crater on the Moon Kingdom is a populated by different moon people who are all socially ranked.

**i.e. **The Crystal Tokyo crater is 1 of the Royal Societies & is populated by the wealthiest moon people. The Moon Village crater is the middle class or Village Society & is populated by the middle class moon people. The Ragtag Mountains crater is the poor or Ragtag Society & is populated by the poor moon people.

(In this fan fiction these areas will just be called _craters_ so there is less confusion, & so not to completely copy the format of Digitopia, a Digimon Fan Fiction.)

**Note 11: Terms List: **A list containing definitions of some of the terms used in this fan fiction.

**(White) Moon:** A planet that posses good or pure energy; A planet that is inhabited by beings called (white) moon people

**Black (Dark) Moon:** A planet that posses a great amount of dark & evil energy; A planet that is inhabited by beings called black (or dark) moon people

**(White) Moon Kingdom:** A kingdom located on the moon; Called the _White Moon Kingdom_ by Outsiders, & by the Kingdom's arch enemies – Black Moon people; Also called the _Lunar Kingdom_ by Outsiders

**Black Moon Kingdom:** A kingdom located on the black moon; Called the _Dark_ _Moon_ _Kingdom_ by Outsiders

**Moon People: **People born on the (white) or black (dark) moon/in the (White) or Black (Dark) Moon Kingdom. People of the (White) or Black (Dark) Moon Kingdom.

**(White) Moon People:** The name the Outsiders give to the people who live on the (white) moon/in the (White) Moon Kingdom. They are also called this by their arch enemies, the Black moon people. They are also called _Lunarian _(_Lunar_) people by the Outsiders.

**Lunar Lovers:** The nick name Outsiders give to their partners who live on the (white) moon/ in the (White) Moon Kingdom.

**Black (or Dark) Moon People: **Moon people born on the black (dark) moon/in the Black (Dark) Moon Kingdom. Moon people of the Black (Dark) Moon Kingdom. Arch enemies of the (White) Moon Kingdom & its (white) moon people. Evil beings with the mission to destroy the (White) Moon Kingdom & its (white) moon people. They are also called _dark moon people_ by Outsiders.

**Craters: **The areas in which the moon people can live. Inhabited/Populated by the moon people of the (White) & Black (Dark) Moon Kingdom.

**Crater Community: **The community, or population, of a crater. (i.e. The Ragtag Mountains Community is made up of Ragtags of all ages, genders, & walks of life.)

**Royals:** The wealthiest moon people of the Moon Kingdom. Moon people of the Crystal Tokyo crater. They are separated into 2 groups: Highly-Revered Royals & Common Place Royals

**Highly-Revered Royals:** The wealthiest Royals of the Crystal Tokyo crater. Some are by family title (King, Prince, Queen, Princess…); Others earn their title through a famous status (mainly entertainment such as a musician, artist, sports athlete…)

The titles of "Prince" & "Princess" can also be purchased & added to any moon person's name. However, they are not considered a _real_ Princes or Princess. (i.e. with minor spoiler warning: Princess Emerald is not a _real Princess_, she had enough money to purchase the title & add it to her name.)

**Common Place Royals: **The 2nd wealthiest Royals of the Crystal Tokyo crater. The "middle" or "lower upper class" Royals. (Many strive to move up to the Highly-Revered status, mainly those in entertainment - see **a.**)

**Diamond Kingdians/Moon People of the Diamond Kingdom: **The 2nd wealthiest moon people of the Moon Kingdom (right under the Common Place Royals of the Crystal Tokyo crater). Moon people of the Diamond Kingdom crater.

**Moon Villagers: **The middle class moon people of the Moon Kingdom. Moon people of the Moon Village crater.

**Highly-Respected:** A title (from any crater under the Royals) given to a moon person of a crater who has earned the respect of their crater community. (i.e. with minor spoiler warning: Mr. (Name) Mizuno is a highly-respected Moon Villager man who is the Head of the Village Medics.)

**Ragtags: **The poorest moon people of the Moon Kingdom; Moon people of the Ragtag crater

**Ravens: **The fortune tellers, priests/mikos, & warrior moon people of the Moon Kingdom; Warriors/Protectors of the Moon Kingdom; Moon people of the Raven Woods crater

**Outsiders: **People/Beings who were not born on the (white) moon/in the (White) Moon Kingdom.

**Kingdom Key: **The item that an Outsider gets when they have lived on the (white) moon/in the (White) Moon Kingdom for (10) years. (Comparison: Green Cards on Earth for immigrants who live in North America, & abide by the North American laws for (5) years.)

**Dark Royals: **The wealthiest moon people of the Black (Dark) Moon Kingdom. Black (Dark) Moon people of the (Dark Tokyo) crater.

**Nemesians:** Black (Dark) moon people of the Nemesis crater.

**Crows:** Half human, half bird-like (crow) beings. Arch enemies of the (White) Moon Kingdom & its (white) moon people.


End file.
